Superheroes 10: More Heroes (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 27)
Transcript Man (Paul)-Nurturing your skin. Lightyear Lenny-Lightyearing your skin. You aren't even nurturing my own skin that day. Man (Eric)-Expect the unexpected: broken down car. Vehicle Expeditor-Expect the expected: fixed up car. Man (Brian)-Show your boarding pass. Howie Mandel-Do not show your pass. I always wanted to remember that this pass is really boardable. Board Passer-Like if I could say…board-passable. Howie Mandel-What the--? Who are you? Board Passer-I'm Board Passer, and I only pass out boards and pass out when I go to the bathroom. Man (Lawrence)-This is an example of a successful launch. Launch-able Victor-No launches are successful. I am not even a villain, I am just a hero-sized criminal. Jack Paul-This contract sucks. Contract Barfable-Like I said, this contract is the best. As for the President's PSA, instead of proving; I will not barf all over on this! *barfs on Jack Paul's contract* Jack Paul-Eugh! I'm grossed out! Man (Brian)-24 Hour Key Man. Howie Mandel-12 Hour Key Man. I'm telling you that nobody wanted a 24 hour key. Key Gal-Yep. I wanted a 24 hour key, because I am now a key hero. Man (Eric)-A&W Root Beer. Root Beer Ronnie-X&Y Root Beer. I am Root Beer Ronnie, the hero-sized guy in the city. Man (Brian)-Meet a target. Target Archer-I am a master archer, because meeting a target is the right way to pretend to be a master archer. Man (Professor)-Juice spilled. Juicy Jenny-Juice safe. I am now Juicy Jenny, the return of a franchise from superhero movies. Man (Eric)-Superheroes to the rescue. Launch-able Victor-Yes. All the superheroes are on their way to the rescue, it's because villains are now taking over. (montage shows Lightyear Lenny murders a burglar's body with a laser, Vehicle Expeditor repairs vehicles in a car repair shop, Board Passer passes a board to the people, Launch-able Victor launches mini rockets to land in the water instead of the Twin Towers in New York during 9/11, Contract Barfable barfs on somebody else's contract at the DMV, Key Gal pretending to be the 24 Hour Emergency Key Guy, Root Beer Ronnie spits root beer bullets at a bunch of thieves, Target Archer shooting arrows at a bar, and Juicy Jenny giving juice to children) Launch-able Victor-We did it, gang! Board Passer-Passing boards are really good for bathroom breaks! Vehicle Expeditor-Inspiration comes standard! Key Gal-Like…12 x 2. Root Beer Ronnie-Plus, giving root beer is so amazing. Target Archer-Boo-yah! Look at them go! They are so cool when they pretend to be Robin Hood. (scene shows a dumpster with defeated villains until Howie Mandel runs by) Howie Mandel-'HOW FREAKIN' DARE YOU MADE US SAY THAT!!! I WAS REALLY ABOUT TO SAY THIS!!! I TOLD YOU THAT SUPERHEROES AREN'T TO THE RESCUE!!! MORE VILLAINS ARE TAKING OVER!!!' (Like, Comment, Subscribe!) Superheroes Alexander Beckett.jpg|Lightyear Lenny Lewis Miller.jpg|Vehicle Expeditor Miles Sawyer.jpg|Board Passer Victor Washburn.jpg|Launch-able Victor Massie Block.jpg|Contract Barfable Kristen Gregory.jpg|Key Gal Dylan Marvil.jpg|Root Beer Ronnie Alicia Rivera.jpg|Target Archer Claire Lyons.jpg|Juicy Jenny Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos